A new world to slaughter
by Dark the inkling
Summary: After The Spider Masterminds demise Samuel Hayden decides to cyrogeniclly freeze the Slayer for 11'900 years. After this Samuel instructs Vega to lower the space operated water tanks down to earth then releasing them. Drowning the demons. Are story takes place a few months after the octo expansion when the Slayer awakens. A young Girl named Angy just so happens to stumble across hi
1. Wake up.

**Yes, this is a Splatoon Doon crossover. In this story we are gonna pretend that Doom Eternal doesn't happen and instead of teleporting the Slayer, Samuel Hayden freezes the Slayer for 11,900 years. Doom is 100 years in the future and considering that in Splatoon lore they found a Wiiu console let's just say the flood happens in modern time.**

As Samuel Froze the Slayer he went back to the ships cockpit.

He would create Demons that he would control but first he needed to get rid of the demons that were on earth.

Using the ships scanners Samuel realized that most of the water tanks that's the government kept in space were still operational.

"Vega, how many gallons will be dumped onto earth if I lower the Water tanks and release the water through the emergency hatches?" Samuel Hayden asked the AI.

"According to my calculations Dr Hayden, if you release the water tanks onto earth 10 gillion gallons will be dumped onto earth. It will take another 10,000 years for the land to dry. Are you sure you want to proceed with the opening of the tanks?" Vega asked.

Samuel hesitated before responding.

"Vega, lower all remaining water tanks then open the emergency hatch."Samuel said.

"And the surviving humans?"

"There are hardly any. Only the ones on this ship and hidden away on Mars." Samuel said.

As Samuel Hayden saw the water tanks lower from the cockpit he prayed to whatever god might exist that some demons and humans would survive.

The demons didn't expect the flood and were washed away.

A lot of humans that were hiding survived the floods.

Samuel decided to turn himself off for 10,000 years to see what would happen once the land dried.

Over the next 10,000 years, the surviving demons became smarter and not just Demlns that had a lust for tearing humans apart. They learned how to speak, something they could only do telepathically and only with a demon of their own race.

Most sealife evolved into humanoid versions of their water inhabited counter parts.

The inklings are evolved squids that used the human technology and made their own cities, technology, and even video games.

Demons were a legend in inkling society.

Some said that if you performed certain rituals you could summon these beasts.

Some said that if you wondered the woods late at knight an imp would stalk you. These legends were true to a certain extent. But the real thing you came for was the doom Slayer right? Well he's waking up.

**2019 M.E. THE UAC CRYO STATION.**

The Slayer woke with a throbbing headache.

He only had one objective, to get out.

The doors to the chamber were he was put in cryosleep were suddenly bursted open.

A figure walked up to his cyro chamber.

The Slayer realized it was an Imp, and it was smiling.

"It took me 10 years but I found you!" The Imp exclaimed.

The Imp used its claws to pry open the chamber.

"Now, follow me we need to get ou-" The imps eyes went wide as the Slayers fist wrapped around his neck.

The Slayer cocked his head the scum of a demon.

It spoke, and it tried to trick him.

Without a second thought the fist wrapped around the demons throat was squeezed which turned it into a bloody pulp.

Stepping out from the chamber the Slayer thought. 10 years just to die. It was pathetic.

The Slayer rushed to the open doors and found himself in a long hallway.

He scanned a chart on the wall which labeled the room numbers.

The armory was R4 and the escape pods were in R17.

Running at maximum speed down the empty hall he scanned each door.

The killing machine stopped the sprint when he reached his destination. The Slayer brought his left predator leg to the door and gave it a kick which sent the door flying into two Imps inside the armory, killing them instantly.

Stepping into the gorified room the Slayer noticed a symbol on each of body's left arms.

He bent down and saw that the symbol was the classic demonic symbol with an angel enscribed into the rune.

The Slayer would think about that later though. Looking at the armory it was picked clean.

Looking around the room The Doom Slayer saw the body of a UAC elite guard.

In the bodys hands were a combat shotgun and a EMG pistol in the other. This man went down like a badass.

Picking up the weapons the Slayer rushed out the broken door and towards the escape pods.

He manually opened the jammed door and saw a hell knight opening escape pods for some Imps.

"H-he's here!" The hell knight shouted.

He pressed a button on the wall and all escape pods were launched but one.

The Slayer pointed both guns and fired a barrage of bullets bring the Hellknight down.

The Slayer needed to conserve ammo so he put away his shotgun and kept his pistol out. Climbing into the empty escape pod and messing with the wiring to get it to launch the Slayer was back in space.

Before the craft launched a fireball from an Imp damaged it.

It must have been another demon from back on the space station.

The pod was getting closer and closer to earth and soon the pod would burn up.

Once the pod was in the atmosphere The Slayer not giving two fucks opened the hatched and jumped out. This would give him time to escape.

The Slayer passed out before he hit the ground.

"Surge he's awake!" A voice said.

The Slayer opened his eyes and saw two figures each with blue tentacles on their heads.

The Slayer thought that this was a new type of demon and punched the one closet to him in the head splattering all its guts which were suprising blue.

The other demon screamed then began to cry. The Slayer then realized the voice sounded like a child.

The Slayer assumed this another demon trick and brought out his pistol and held the trigger charging up a shot.

But the crying and pleads for mercy got to him and he threw the pistol aside.

Only then did the Slayer realize that earth did not look hellish at all.

Infact, it looked just it looked before the demons.

The two seemed to be in a forest clearing.

The Slayer was confused at the sight of buildings in the distant.

Overall the Slayer was confused at the greeness.

He was sure the pod landed in Tokyo a place he knew was taken over by demons.

The whatever it was spoke in a language he didn't understand.

The Slayer brought a hand to his helmet and pressed the translator button.

The words became clear.

"W-why did you kill him?" The voice was clearly feminine as so was the appearance.

Based on the voice she didn't look much older than 14.

The Slayer looked to the blood splatter on the floor.

His head was gone and his neck was just pulp.

The Slayer looked back at the girl and cleared his throat. Something that sounded like a rumbling.

"**I thought it was a demon **." The Slayer spoke, the voice that erupted sounded more like satin that an actual human being.

The girl looked into his helmet, tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't except the thing to talk. And Demon? She was confused.

The Slayer shook his head and cleared his throat.

"**He's waiting for you." **The Slayer spoke. His intentions where clear to the girl as her eyes went wide.

The Slayer raised his fist with a grunt and plunged it towards the girls head.

The head turned into bloody pieces and her body flew into a nearby tree.

Standing up, the Slayer retrieved his pistol which was laying just a few feet from the boy's body.

The Slayer looked at the destruction and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

It wasn't anger, it was guilt. The Killing Machine realized the creatures were harmless and we're probably trying to help them and all they got was an armored fist to the face.

Brushing the guilt away The Slayer made his way through the woods and towards the city.

**Inkopolis square**

An inkling with long red tentacles and tan skin was standing outside Ammo knights. She had orange eyes, red lips, average weight and medium sized breasts.

Her name was Angy. Angy is an average 14 year old girl living in inkopolis. Like most 14 to 15 year olds in inkopolis they loved 3 things. Turf wars, rap, and boys.

Angy was fairly new and was yet to make friends. Only being level 9 had a way of not giving you attention.iin

She had squidpods in (yes the splatoon version of AirPods) and was listening to music.

5 hours of Turf wars straight left her exhausted a she needed to relax.

In her other hand was a can of squid cola, which actually had beer in it.

Angy smiled when her favorite song played on her playing.

**I pop out at the turf war, I'm with the gang. Buts it's gonna be robbery so tuck your chains. Ima splat your girl I'm sorry, but I can't change.**

Angy bobbed her head to the rather disturbing song.

"Fuck!" Angy shouted to herself because she saw a hot guy. Something about being a virgin bothered her for whatever that reason might have been.

Angy was sick of the cheap beer she was drinking so she fumbled in her pocket to find her fake I.D

That night she came stumbling home and passed out on her bed.

The next morning was the usual. Wake up, eat breakfast, walk the 2 blocks to the Square and do some turf wars.

Callie from the Squid sisters had been back for a few months now. She was missing for a few weeks and no one knew where she went. Callie was Angys favorite Squid Sister and she was miserable everyday she was gone. With her back it seemed nothing could go wrong for her.

That all changed when she tripped while walking to grizzco.

Angy had fallen on someone.

When she looked she saw the sewer grate was wide open.

She poked her head through and saw a blue squid that had barley any of its color left.

The person changed to their bipedal form revealing and old man that was atleast 120 with short blue tentacles, a short white beard, and almost colorless eyes.

"Bucko, down here before anyone sees you!" The old man said and he walked through the sewers.

Angy was outright confused. She thought for a minute then decided to see what he wanted. If he had a group of younger inklings that would try to rape or mug her she always her splattershot mini (the pistol equivalent of the splattershot)on her at all times.

Quickly reverting to her squid form she dove into the grate.

When she reached the exit she found her selves in a canyon of some sort.

She was on some type of floating island it seemed.

Looking ahead of herself she saw the old man next to a small shack.

He had his back facing Angy and appeared to be looking at something.

He turned around when he saw her.

"Now, before you ask my name is Captian Cuttlefish of the new squid beak splatoon!" Cuttlefish exclaimed, pointing his cane in the air.

Angy let him speak.

"I watch everyday to find the look in someone's eyes, the look that tells them they are ready."

"Ready for what?" Angy curiously asked.

"To become an Agent of the new Squid splatoon!" The cap'n exclaimed.

"Agent? Why me?"

Cuttlefish walked a few steps foward before resuming.

"Because young one, something terrible as happened." Cuttlefish said, his old eyes turning into a look of sadness.

"Go on."

Cuttlefish sucked in a deep breath then continued.

"Yesterday a pod of the some sort crashed in the forest 4 miles south of inkopolis. Next the pod were the bodies of two inklings. Their heads were reduced to pulp and the females body was msngaled and slumped onto a nearby tree. Whatever came from the pod had murdered those children with its own hands. Rumors say it's a demon. But the forces of hell wouldn't have been launched through escape pods, would they? Wrong, actually 4 more pods were located in a mile radius of the bodies and 2 contained the bodies of demons. The government has been trying to cover it up but we know what happened. But whatever had killed those poor children survived the crash obviously uninjured. There was no blood that wasn't blue like the empty pods found. It wasn't a demon. Now I've located whatever this thing was thanks to agent 3 and agent 8." At exactly the same tune he said this a male inkling with yellow tentacles and a female octoling came out of the half kissing and half naked.

They both fell on the ground.

"What is going on here!" Cuttlefish shouted at the two which faces were red.

The male was trying to cover the shocked females breasts which just made her moan.

"Oh pappi SQUUEZE!" The female octoling shouted.

Angy recovered from shock and ignored it entirely.

"I assume these agents found whatever it was and also like having sex in your shack?" Angy questioned.

Cuttlefish glared at the two.

"Agent 8 is most likely drunk. As for agent 3 he was just going with it to make her happy. I HOPE!" Cuttlefish said, glaring harder at the couple.

"S-sorry sir!" The male exclaimed and rushed agent 8 back inside.

"As I was saying, if you want to become an agent, I will task you with taking down whatever creature this is down. So, are you in?"

Angy thought for a second. She then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, got nothing to lose, plus killing kids is totally wrong."

"You are now officially agent 9 of the New Squid Beak Splatoon!"

The Slayer stumbled through the alleyways bordering the city.

The main things he wondered was why the land was normal, what the fuck are these things, and why the fuckity fuck those demons spoke.

The Slayer took a moment to sit on the dirty floor.

Unholstering his shotgun and cocking it the Slayer thought.

He didn't have to kill them, but he was sure he wasn't normal to them. They would most likely lash out and attack, something humanity did when they saw something they didn't understand.

Then there was another issue. The Slayer wasn't a human anymore. If he were to make peace with these creatures he would have to act like a human again, something he could do if he were to be death of hell itself.

Looking at his weapon, The Slayer wanted to use it, to dance with it and make hell bow to it. Something his great great grandfather BJ Blaskavich did to nazis. But the Slayers job was more enjoyable. Instead of killing the dumbasses of the human race he was taking on hell itself.

The Slayer was part of a family of badasses. Even his great great great great great great great great grandfather which used magic (reference to hexen if anyone reading is a big ID software fan) was a badass. Hell, BJ escaped castle Wolfenstien itself.

The Slayer knew he would become the badass of the baddasses and would kill anyone who pissed him off. He would travel to heaven if Jesus tried anything (totally not happening). But the man in the predator suit had no time to think about the fun he would have. He needed to get through this city and find the demons and tear them apart.

Standing up the Slayer slowly walked through the ally's, careful to run into anyone taking a smoke in the ally.

Fortunately that didn't happen:

Unfortunately the Slayer felt someone watching.

"**Your going to die**" The Slayer said to the air.

Upon saying this something hit his visor. Something sticky, something red.

Using a free hand the stuff was wiped off and his shotgun was out.

Instead of more shots being fired, the figure jumps from a low building and pulled out a knife.

The Slayer scoffed as the figure ran towards him.

The killing machine was about to grab the figures arm and blow it's stomach out with the combat shorty when suddenly the fiv fire shot the ground past his legs with the red substance.

Suddenly they disappeared and reappeared behind them.

Two knife stages connected with the Slayers back and he fell foward.

Confused on how a knife could do that but staying on guard the Slayer shut up and fired a shot to to the figure which was a female of the same species as the girl he had killed.

The pellets connected with her stomach and pain came from her mouth.

The armor seemed to be broken but shelled her from the blast.

The girl took out a strange device and threw it.

It started to swim towards the Slayer.

The Slayer was distracted and shot at the strange device which gave her time to. To pull of his helmet which required a jump due to him being 6,6 and her being like 5,4.

She dropped the helmet as soon as she saw the face.

The face was blistered and filled to the brim with scars. His expression was rage filled and had bloodlust in his eyes.

The female shook off the shock and threw the knife straight between the Slayers eyes.

The knife made a splattering sound as it connected with the target.

It didn't kill him, not it. It just pulled it out and tossed the weapon away.

The Slayer slowly walked towards the girl who was on her knees and was filled with shock.

She began to cry.

The Slayer bent down a few feet from her and spoke.

**"I won't slaughtered you. Not like the blue ines."** The Slayer said.

Angy scanned the Slayer for a hint of trickery but found none

She didn't know what to do, what to say. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't even form the words in the mind.

After a minute she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and started to cough.

Realizing the Slayer hadn't moved, she spoke.

"Wh-what are you?" She asked looking into the Slayers eyes through his visor.

**"The Doom Slayer"**


	2. Matthew, Licky, and Archile

Angy hesitated at the bane. That name must have took a lot of killing to get. She didn't know if she should trust him, it, whatever it was yet. It said it wouldn't kill her but the blood of the suit and it's name weren't solid reasons to believe it.

She knew her weapons did little to nothing. Even her Argent knife did barley anything, a weapon stolen from the Octarians. Apparently the two she had we're the only two created. The octarians could barley even contain the energy. They had a small amount of it and used it to create knives? Their boss was pretty stupid.

If she attempted to kill him again he could kill her with just one punch. The thing inside the suit he,it, or none of the above was showing no signs of killing her right then in her here.

The inkling girl wondered why she agreed to help the Squidbeak in the first place.

Even if he was telling the truth what was she going to do with him? Whatever was under the suit clearly wasn't inkling. It wasn't an Octarian either which was apparent due to the strange weapons he had. Even if the octarians had weapons like that they certainly didn't have the technology to create a suit like that. Even the Inkling military power armor was nothing compared to this monstrosity. Not to mention the height. The average adult inkling was around 5'4. And this man was around 6'6 and was almost twice the height of Angy which was 4'7 (inklings are short).

Angy thought about the Salmons and their technology. It was nothing compared to this.

What other races were there then?

No, it couldn't be a demon could it.

They have been legends up to a few years ago. It started with unexplained killings then spread to disappearances multiple sightings and unexplainable nosies being heard.

Angy quickly shook that thought off. Demons wouldn't have technology like that.

Truth be told the Doom Slayer might as well be a demon.

All these thoughts went through the girls head in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, Doom Slayer. Why are you here?" Angy asked him with an expression a mother would give her child when asking them why they broke his brothers toy or something bad.

**"Can't find demons. Must kill them. Ttey should be everywhere after invasion." **Angy cringed at the bad grammar.

Now she knew he wasn't a demon.

Angy was so caught up in the moment that she forgot to ask the question that she should have asked from the beginning.

"What the fuck are you?" Angy asked.

The Slayer looked to the floor for a couple seconds then back at Angy.

"Are you familiar with a human?" The Slayer questioned.

Angy shook her head no.

"Well then you'll be surprised." The Slayer than began to slowly pull off his helmet.

Angy watched in anticipation to see what this man was.

When the helmet came off, Angy gasped.

The creature had no tentacles, only smaller brown tentacle things that laid flat against his head.

A large scar ran down the left side of his forehead.

He had brown eyes as well, something not many Inklings had.

Angy knew just looking at this man that he had fought such evil, killed so many, and ended up here.

"So these demons, they brought you here?" Angy asked the Slayer.

The Slayer nodded.

Angy looked into the Slayers eyes. They say the eyes were the gateway to the soul. But Angy saw nothing through those brown eyes. The thought made her shudder.

"There are not a lot of demons. There have been sightings but very few people have seen them. And when they do the demons don't attack. Honestly, I'd relax with the demon killing for now." Angy said.

The Slayers face contorted into somewhat of a frown. It was more fueled with anger than sadness.

"Then what will I do?"

"Well I'd like to know more about your race. Staying here in this ally isn't a good idea. Lucky for us you ended up in the back of my apartment." Angy said with a smile.

The Slayer looked to where Angy was looking and walked up to the building.

"This is it?" The Slayer asked.

Angy nodded and unlocked the door.

Upon entering and finding the actual living space the Slayer found it to be nice, something he had never known.

It was small but it was home to Angy.

When the Slayer looked out the window he noted the neighborhood looked a lot like Brooklyn.

"Alright sit down on the couch and we can start talking about your race." Angy said.

She gestured for the Slayer to follow her.

She led him into a small living room with a small couch, tv and chair.

The Slayer sat on the couch and Angy sat in the chair.

"So tell me, where does your race live?" Angy asked.

"You mean where they did live? Here, on earth just like your race until the 2140's. A company called the UAC was a company on mars that focused on making new technology to protect humanity. A woman named Oliva Perice and a cybernetic transformed human named Samuel Hayden opened a portal to a dimension they named hell. I have no idea how they opened the original portal. Anyways at first they were able to control the demons living there. They mostly kept them in enclosures on mars and did tests on them. Everything was working fine. Some demons even started enjoying their human masters company. One day, the idiots decided to weaponize demons for the U.S military. Let's just say that didn't go well and all hell broke loose. They made their way onto earth and killed all the humans. I'm probably the only one left." Angy started to feel bad for the man. Not because of what he's been through. Because he was probably the last man of his kind.

"How did you survive?" Angy asked.

"I woke up cuffed to a chamber. There were demons coming after me. So I broke the chains and smashed opened one of their heads. After that I took a pistol laying on the ground and fought my way out of the facility. With the help of Samuel Hayden I was able to close the hell portal on mars. But, Hayden betrayed me and froze me for who knows how long in a cryogenic chamber."

Angy realized how long he'd been frozen for. If he was frozen in the 2140's and it was 14,019 then he was frozen for about 11,900 years, maybe a little more maybe a little less.

Angy didn't know what to do with him now.

He wouldn't be able to blend in with inklings at all.

Angy took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

"What is that device?" The Slayer asked.

"It's a phone, you humans had these?" Angy asked not looking up to face the Slayer.

"We did."

Angy stopped scrolling and hit a contact named Matthew Cuttlefish.

Matthew used to be a NSS member. Technically he still is but he's also part of the I.S Military (inkopolis military).

Matthew had encounters with a lot of stuff like this so she called him.

The phone rang twice then he picked up.

A huge smile spread across her cheeks when he lit up.

"Angy is that you? Oh my god it's been so long!" Matthew exclaimed.

"H-hi Matthew! So...I wish it were on better circumstances but it's sort of an emergency, sort of isn't." Angy stammered with the words, looking up at The Slayer which seemed confused but stayed silent.

"Are you alright, did you get hurt or something?" The Solider asked.

"Well...there is two things. One, I joined the New Squidbeak Splatoon. But that's not important right now!" Angy said very quickly.

Matthew sighed.

"I told you not to join but continue."

"So anyways Cuttlefish sent on a mission to find someone because they k- were found walking around Inkopolis. But they were tall, like 6'6 and had green armor of some sort. So I found him. Now he told me a bunch of stuff like how he wasn't inkling or any oceanic race." Angy sighed.

"The fuck? I've seen classified shit but this, this is gonna be good.

"You better get over to my place where are you?" Angy asked her Military friend,

"Actually I'm off until something major happens and I was just finished eating a Inkway sandwich. I'm about 5 minutes from you." Matthew said, excitement clearly present in his voice.

"Good, I really missed you..." Angy said, a blush making its way onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, I did too. I'll see you soon." And he hung up.

"Are you in a relationship with him?" The Slayer asked.

"N-no! I mean I want t- I mean He's..." Angy sighed then continued.

"I'm not but I wish I was." Angy said.

"And your not telling him!" Angy suddenly shouted which earned a chuckle from the Slayer.

He was already beginning to feel human again, something he lost when he died and went to hell.

"Why did you call him?" The Slayer asked, all humor clearing his face.

"He's seen lots of classified shit, as he puts it. He might be able to help you in your situation. He might even know a thing or two about these demons." As soon as she said this the doorbell rang and the smile flew back to her face.

"Stay here." Angy instructed.

Angy raced from the living room to the front door.

She opened the door and there was Matthew. He was very an expensive looking leather jacket. Matthew had orange eyes,blue tentacles and was a light tan.

"MATTHEW!" Angy screamed and threw him into a hug.

"H-hey Angy." He replied and returned the hug.

"You must have really missed me didn't you." He said with the grin.

Angy picked her head up from the embrace and looked up and him, tears falling down her cheeks.

Matthews grin quickly vanished and changed into a look of concerted.

"H-hey Ang what's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"You were missing for so long...when you were caught by the Octarians we all thought you were dead. I stayed up crying every fucking night and drinking even though I'm too young. Your the only person that's ever cared for me and I thought you died!" Angy ranted, the tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Matthew suddenly cupped her cheek.

"Listen, I-I'm so sorry I worried you so much. Then I return and don't talk to you for a whole 3 months. I'm sorry I was so busy. It's not an excuse but if it makes you feel better."

Angy suddenly smiled.

"It's good enough you bastard..." Angy said and hugged him tighter.

Angy let go roughly 30 seconds later and wiped the last of tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Follow me, he's in the living room."

The two walked the short distance to the living room.

Upon arriving Matthew suddenly gasped when he saw the Doom Slayer.

Matthew lost his balance and had to use the chair arm as support.

"Holy shit, holy fucking shit!" He shouted.

"Matthew!" Angy shouted and ran to help him.

"I-I'm fine...it's just I never excepted to see another one. F-fuck." Matthew regained his balance but the Slayer grabbed his arm.

"Another? What the fuck do you mean another? Are there other humans left? You better fucking tell me right now."

The Inkling solider started into the eyes of the Doom Slayers and saw rage, a rage that could only be cured if he found his people alive.

"Y-yes...but I don't know where they live, we only saw them in the woods that's all. They looked to be scavenging for supplies." Matthew spoke under huge breaths.

The Slayer pushed him slightly than let go.

"If I find out you killed them or your lying about not knowing anything about them I'll be sure to have your brains splattered in your own apartment!" The Slayer shouted at the Inkling.

Matthew backed away a bit.

"Um, S-slayer...I don't think he'd lie to you he always tells the truth! If he knew he'd tell you!" Angy pleaded.

The Slayer grunted than turned to meet Angy's eyes.

"First of all, people will do anything when they fear me. And I knew a lot of fucking assholes who feared me. Second of all, don't call me Slayer. Call me BJ Blaskovich the 12th. (any ID fans get it?)

"O-okay. B-BJ If there are more "humans" left then there are most likely very few. I think we need to focus on the obvious things like how we are gonna blend you in. You are taller than almost every species in Inkopolis. Even if you were to blend in as a make Urchin or something it wouldn't help much because you'd need a hoody. And in this city most of the time if you see someone wearing a hoody and their head down then they most likely mean trouble." Angy explained.

"Wait I have an idea." Matthew blurted out.

"What is it?" The Slayers asked. (I'll refer to him as the Slayer but during dialogue he'll be referred to as BJ)

"So the Inkling military used special power armor. Now this armor has been made into a replica for turfwars which I'll explain later. Anyways the Military needed a large suit of armor that could the user could be heavily protected and still run very fast. All while being intimidating the enemy.

These are used often in the Military as special units. The NTWA which stands for National Turf War Association decided that whichever team won the finals for each season will receive the suit and be able to use it in Turf Wars. Now me being the god Turf War player won the finals twice and I have to sets. The suit is around 6'6 which I estimate is your height. It will be perfect. You will get lots of attention but you can walk around safely. Now I'll tell you what Turf Wars are so you aren't gonna be so fucking confused once you explain who the fuck you are and how the fuck you got here."

The Slayer explained everything to Matthew. The UAC, the demons, Samuel Hayden, and about how earth used to be before the demons.

Matthew believed him, after all a member of a race everyone thought was extinct was sitting in a chair in an apartment.

Matthew explained Turf War to The Slayer and he seemed to get it, that's all that mattered.

"I can't bring the suit here so I'm going to get it. Angy, stay here and watch BJ." Matthew said then stepped out the apartment and onto the streets.

The two were alone again.

The Slayer stared through the window out at the streets.

It reminded so much of Tokoyo.

"Mommy look at the red kitty!"

It was the year 2128, BJ his mother were visiting a zoo in Tokoyo. (referring to the Slayer as BJ in Flashbacks).

This wasn't your normal zoo though. Due to the discovery of hell in 2112, many businesses and companies decided to get in on the profits. This was before weaponization so the demons were calmer.

BJ his mother we're in an outdoor area of the Zoo. There was a small pen that the two were looking at that housed a single baby pinky.

Compared to an adult it was about half the size, still big enough to eat a human.

The Pinky roamed for a bit before spotting BJ.

It trotted over to the gate, it's head partially sticking out. BJ, being a 6 year old thought that it wanted to play. Indeed it did.

"Let's see if the red kitty liked you. Put you hand to its nose and it will smell you." BJ's mother guided him.

BJ slowly brought his hand to the cage and started laughing when it began to kick his hand which tickled.

"Hey you want to go in the enclosure?" A security guard asked by the gate.

"That's allowed? What if it gets angry?" BJ's mother asks concerning for her child's safely.

"A pinky is harmless before its adult fangs grow in. This ones 3 months old straight outta titans realm. Normally in the afternoon when lots of family's come this place is packed." The guard explained.

"Alright BJ let's go say hi!" His mother said.

BJ and the "red kitty" had lots of fun that day. BJ was very sad when he had to leave. He named the Pinky to Licky. Very original name I know but as a 6 year olds BJ didn't know what to call them. As they left BJ couldn't help think of the Zoo employees like The Germans in WW2. Capturing and interpreting the Allies for information that would help the war effort. The Zoo staff sort of did just that. Over the years BJ would love to go to Zoos and meet new demons.

In 2136 BJ was 13. Like most kids he'd be to busy with the trouble of puberty. BJ still was but had more of an interest in Demons. This was 4 years before the weaponization and demons were still shown off publicly. If it was for a zoo, children's show, carnival, circus you name it. They just weren't the demons that turned BJ into the Doom Slayer.

BJ would always go to the same Zoo in Tokoyo every year since he was six for his birthday. Every year he saw the same two demons. Licky was the first but there was another.

There was an Arch Vile that BJ completely adored. He had known her since he was 10. She was located inside a building that was mostly used for showing off things like different rituals the demons would perform, showing the behavior changes if you put two demons of different species into one room and stuff like that.

But there was a room where you could sit down and talk to an Arch Vile. They always kept the same one since 2132. How it worked was one person could go into the room at a time. Sed person would sit cross legged across from her. She would began to speak telepathically to sed person.

BJ always adored her because she always looked forward to seeing BJ every year.

Every year she would ask how school was, how his friends were, usual.

When BJ turned 18 and went there the conversation caused him to cry, one of the last times he did.

It started off normal, BJ sat cross legged across from her as he normally did. You could always tell this one apart from the rest of the Arch Viles. She had a blue stain on her chest. When BJ asked when he was 12 she had told him that an angel had wounded her in combat. She always described the Angel to BJ. Pure black skin, white yellow armor, long jagged horns and a long broad sword. When he asked about why they fought she always said it was a test to see how heaven and hell could collide.

So when he sat on the ground in that room for the last time the Arch Vile that BJ had known how years said something that stung like a million wasp stings in the dick.

"Your not coming back..." She said.

"W-what makes you think that? I'll always come here, every year." BJ reassured her.

"You'll get too caught up in the UAC. You'll take Licky as your partner. You'll go to mars,Phobos,and hell. One day things will not go as planned and I'll never see you again."

BJ didn't know what she was talking about and he felt tears prick his eyes.

"I loved every minute we spent together, I love you...all the people I've meet and I look forward for you to come every day on July 18th. The time you told me about human jokes. You talked about anime or whatever it was called. I don't hate humans because of you. But one day it'll all crumble around us shortly. I just hope you'll remember me. I love you so much..." The Arch Vile suddenly lurched forward and embraced the human in a hug. Her skin was warm to the touch. It wasn't a bad thing, it help good, and BJ enjoyed it.

She took the opportunity to whisper into his ear.

"My name is Archile." Was the last thing she said before she released him and BJ had to go.

He didn't even realize he was crying.

BJ told his mother and she informed him what his job would be.

Besides being a UAC rifleman, he would also he in charge of taking care of Archviles.

When BJ arrived at the mars base and saw Archile's enclosure he practically strangled her.

Only a few years later did the portal open and BJ lost her yet again.

BJ remembered the demons throwing him in the chamber that he woke up in and the demons performing a series of rituals and the world going black.

"H-hey BJ, I got it." Matthew said, waving his hand infront of the Marines face.

The Slayer looked ahead of Matthew and smiled for the first time in years.

The Slayer loved what he fucking saw.


	3. Still a Badass

Got a bad review so I'm gonna cover what they said.

The poor spelling in grammar is because of two things. With my current situation im forced to write on mobile. Second, English isn't my first language. 

For the self created doom lore making him feel non badass don't worry he's gonna be a big badass starting in this chapter.

The Slayer sat up from his chair and gazed at the bueaty that stood before him.

The same suit Matthew had talked about was now standing a few feet from him. The suit was similar to the I.S military power armor but was much taller and had had lots of design changes. The suit was a pure sliver color. It's visor was black and came straight from the top of the helmet to the half way point. Two nozzles were attached from the noze peace to the neck. The the design was mostly sliver with black streaks coming from various spots on the armor.

The Slayer loved the suit but couldn't leave his Preator.

**"Fuck the suit." **The Slayer stated then he proceeded to punch the suit all the way across the room. It was.

"W-what the fuck?" Matthew questioned the Slayer.

"**First off, I don't think I can get out of this suit. Second, I've lost my humanity very long ago. So if I'm gonna exist, it better be to rip and tear. Now tell me something to rip and tear and maybe I won't go find my way back to mars." **The Slayer explained and put his helmet back on.

Matthew and Angy engaged a look before Matthew spoke again.

"I think I know something." Matthew said with a grin.

The trio was successfully able to sneak into Inkopolis square during midnight without being detected. They showed the Slayer to a metal grate near the tower.

**"What's this?"** The Slayer asked.

"This is a sewer grate that's leads to Octo Canyon. The NSS has a camp setup there and I'm sure you'll find something to rip and tear there." Matthew explained.

"You'll have to open up the grate as I don't believe you'd have a second form due to artifacts on your race that I've seen." Angy said.

**"I don't care." **The Slayer said.

The two Inklings turned to a squid and went through the grate.

The Slayer opened the grate and jumped through.

The Slayer was in a shoot of some sort with maybe grates leading to sewage.

The Slayer walked theough until the Shoot went upwards.

He looked up and saw another grate which was already open for him.

The Slayer prepared himself and jumped up, grabbing the ledge and pulling himself up.

Upon examining his surroundings the Slayer himself in a floating island of some sort. There was several other islands in the distance along with Inkopolis which was a few miles away.

The Slayer saw a shack and 3 people talking. 2 being Angy and Matthew. The other one being an old looking Inkling with a cane.

The man saw the Slayer and pointed to him.

"Y-you come here." The Slayer did as he was told.

"My grandson and Angy have told me about you. Your motives are strange but you'd prove as a great asset." The old man explained.

"I'm Captain Cuttlefish, leader of the Squid Beak splatoon!"

"**BJ but names aren't important. You tell me what to kill and where they are." **Everyone present was visibly afraid of the Slayer.

"Your going through the kettle over there." Cuttlefish pointed towards an area with several kettles. The specific kettle was the first in front.

"Your going to a Rouge Octarian base. We made peace with most but some are still rouge. Go through the kettle and I'll tell you the rest." Cuttlefish said.

The Slayer walked off to the kettle without looking back.

When the Slayer found the kettle he didn't hesitate to tear the top of and hop in.

Wait!" The Slayer looked up through the kettle he just tore open and saw cuttlefish.

"Take this communications device, you should be able to attach it to a he side of your helmet. It also lets me monitor your progress." Cuttlefish tossed a small device down which the Slayer attached to the side of his helmet.

When the Slayer exited the Kettle he found himself in an area that also had floating islands. This place appeared to have screens surrounding the place like a dome. The screens seemed to simulate the outside world. The Slayer thought briefly about who's side he was on. He quickly shrugged it off. There was one reason he was here. To kill whatever cuttlefish needed.

The Slayer was on a platform over looking an area with floating platforms. There was creatures that looked like inklings but the tentacles looked more like an octopuses ones.

Cuttlefishes voice came through the communications device.

"A-alright your job is simple. Make your way through this base and when you reach the end kill whatever big octarian they have. And kill all the Octarians, all of them!" The Slayer didn't respond instead he just jumped from the platform.

"What is that thing?" One of the Octolings asked.

"I don't fucking care, shoot it!"

The Slayer took out his shotgun and ran towards to Octolings.

He fired one burst which turned then both into pulp.

He looked up and saw more on a platform.

He jumped and grabbed the ledge.

The Slayer punched one octoling off the platform then shot another's head off.

The Slayer jumped off the platform and saw more Octolings on another platform. Some had sniper like weapons and one even had what looked like a rocket launcher.

The Slayer sprinted towards the platform ignoring all ink that hit him. It did absolutely nothing except ruin his beautiful Preator suit.

When he was just meters from the platform the Octoling with the rocket launcher type weapon jumped and fired a shot at him. The Slayer grabbed the Octoling in midair as squeezed them to a pulp.

The Slayer then jumped onto the platform and fired 3 consecutive shots which killed every Octoling on the platform.

Checking the ammo count, the Slayer had 17 shells left in his shotgun.

Another squad of Octolings came in and started firing.

The Slayer used one explosive round from the Shotgun which turned every one into pulp except for one. It was missing a leg and had a broken arm.

The Slayer hopped off the platform and walked over to the Octoling which was crying it's eyes out.

This didn't make a difference for what the Slayer did.

Which one swift motion the Slayer shoved his whole arm through her stomach and held her like that.

The Slayer thrived through those screams, the screams that even the forces of hell made when they knew they were going to die.

The Slayer then proceeded to shove his whole hand down her throat.

He kept going down until his right fist met the one in the Octolings stomach. He then pulled both out of the stomach in rapid succession

The Slayer didn't have time to gaze over the glory he had caused.

A strange pad opened in the middle of the arena.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about the launch pads...Only an organism with a second form can use those.

**"The I'll jump."** The Slayer replied.

"W-what?"

The Slayer sprinted towards the edge then double jumped to the other side.

"O-oh my...Well that works as well." Cuttlefish remarked.

The Slayer saw a rather large looking octoarian on a post with a sniper like weapon.

"**Why is this so easy..."** The Slayer asked himself.

The Octarians began to fire at him which only added to the new paint job.

The Slayer jumped up to the platform in between the Octarians and shot an explosive shot to the right then shot one normal shell to the left which killed the Octo sniper.

The remaining Octarians jumped from the platform.

The Slayer jumped after them.

After hitting the floor the Slayer shot at an Octoling but they changed forms and dove into their own ink.

The Slayer sprinted towards the purple ink and plunged his hand inside and took out a purple octopus. Holding it by the tentacle the Slayer proceed to put several energy round from the pistol into the octopus. He left the dead octopus go then turned around and fired a charged shot at the nearest Octoling which put a whole through its chest.

The Slayer holstered the pistol and took out the shotgun and jumped up in the air. Coming down he fire two shots which splattered two Octarians brains on the floor. The Slayer landed on the head of an Octoling which sent them straight to hell.

The Slayer looked to find a way out and saw a strange filled up object on the island next to the one he Slayer stood on.

An Octoling squad ran up to the rolled up object. One of the Octolings stepped out from the group and fired multiple round into the object which caused it to roll out which created a platform.

The squad turned into octopuses and swam across the platform.

The Slayer fired an explosive shot onto the platform which sent most of the Octolings falling to their deaths.

The ones that were left fire on the Slayer.

By now they realized their shots had no effect on this killing machine.

So instead they shot at his visor. The Slayer wiped it away but the Octolings fired more shots.

The Slayer gave up on wiping the ink and raised his shotgun and fired an explosive round in the direction of the squad.

Once he heard the screams The Slayer wiped the ink away.

Two Octoling remained. One was on the ground and the other was at it's side.

"P-please don't k-kill us!" The wounded Octoling said.

**"Tell me where to find whatever runs this place and I'll give your friend medical aid and let you go." **That's all it took to convince the idiots.

"U-use this launchpad and it'll take you to an area with a building. At the top floor is commander Octelp."

As soon as the wounded Octoling said the Slayer blasted her head off.

"N-no PLEASE!" The other one begged.

The Slayer took a second to examine the creature he was about to brutally kill.

She looked young, no older than 14, most likely forced into this military. Just another reason to kill her.

The Slayer picked her up by the top of her head and proceeded to rip off her tongue. Pools of purple ink spilled from her mouth and her screams became gurgled nosies.

He put his left hand and put it around her head let go of the right.

She screamed in utter agony she realized what the killing machine was about to do.

He used his right hand to effortlessly rip all her tentacles out which revealed no actual skin on the head.

Instead the Slayer didn't see a skull. Just a mass of cartilage where the skull would be.

The Slayer plunged his hand through the Cartilage until it reached her jaw.

Pulling his hand he saw what resembled a brain. It was full purple with lines circling it. The Slayer didn't hesitate to squeeze it which splattered ink into her dead eyes.

The Slayer then ripped her body in half and threw it over to edge.

Double jumping to the next platform the Slayer saw a building that was around 5 stories tall.

But The Slayer then saw something exit the front entrance.

It was with one green eye.


End file.
